


Literally just Fintan fetish

by Anonymous



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, literally just fintan and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just the title lol
Relationships: fintan/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Literally just Fintan fetish

“Sleep.”

“No… I’m not tiiiredd…” I whine as Fintan curls his body against mine, pulling me up against him.

“C’mon.” He murmurs, slipping his hand up the back of my shirt. I let out a shudder of bliss as he feels up the back of my neck, rubbing the nape of my neck. I whimper, trying to wriggle free in the hopes that he’ll let go. I know I won’t leave his arms if he doesn’t let me go.

“Honey…” He groans, his voice soft and heavy with lust.

“Stop it. I have to go home-”

“Shhhh.” He coos, making sure I can’t get away. He pushes me down to the ground and says that I must really enjoy being overpowered if I keep doing this.

“You’re so skinny, how can you even-”

“Am I really? You think I can’t stop you from running off just because I’m skinny? Well, I can prove you wrong.” His voice is a bit more dangerous, and I press myself against the floor as he smirks and pulls my shirt hem. I gasp as he pulls it off, smiling as he asks me whether I still want to go.

“Y- yes…” He laughs and says that it’s too bad.

“Besides, I think you’ll like this. And if you don’t, I’ll stop. How about that?”

“O- okay.” I stammer.

“Good.” He says, pressing me back again as I try to get him off.

“You think you’re going to get away?” He asks, obviously amused by my various attempts to escape him. Like a cat and a mouse.

“N- no, but-”

“Then why fight?”

“I- I can’t stay. I- I’ll worry my parents and- and-”

“Oh, no. You’ll just stay right here. You won’t go.”

“I- I- n- no, pl- please.” I beg him, and he smirks and puts his finger up to my mouth in a quieting gesture, kissing me. I relax, allowing him to continue.

“Good… that’s it.” He murmurs, burying his head in my neck, licking up my cheek and feeling my bare torso with his gentle touch. I sigh, giving up on fighting and just letting him pull off my bra as well. He smirks, pinning me and gently sucking at my breast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it don't read it :3


End file.
